This proposal requests support for the ROO phase of the K99/R00 Pathway to Independence Award enabling David Herin, Ph.D, to begin his independent career investigating pharmacological treatments for substance abuse. The first (K99) phase ofthis award has been conducted at the University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston (UTHSC) under Drs. John Grabowski and Joy Schmitz. In this phase, Dr. Herin completed training in clinicai trials metholodology, advanced statistical methods, the responsible conduct of research, as well as u-aining in professional skills. Additionally, Dr. Herin obtained experience in implementation of clinical trials in multiple studies at the UTHSC P50 medication development center, and developed collaborations with departmental faculty. This clinical training has enabled Dr. Herin lo secure a tenure-track faculty position in the Department of Psychiatry at the University of Minnesota. As Dr. Herin launches his independent career, ROO support will enable him to conduct a clinical trial investigating the ability of lisdexamfetamine to treat cocaine dependence. During this ROO period, Dr. Herin will also develop collaborations with his University of Minnesota colleagues in fields such as functional imaging, impulsivity, genetics, and human laboratory studies, enabling submission of future interdisciplinary grant applications to funding agencies. In all, the K99 and ROO awards permit Dr. Herin to begin his independent career and make significant scientific contributions to the field of substance abuse research.